O retorno de Ozzy
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Fanfic de "Pop Pixie", desenho com as Pixies. Amore não sabe se ama Ozzy ou Robinson. Enquanto isso, Ozzy tem 6 meses para decidir se ficará em Pixieville com Amore ou irá para um campeonato de futebol com o time, no qual é goleiro. Como isso acabará?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O retorno de Ozzy**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia bonito em Pixieville, mas isso não significava que era um bom dia para todos. Na loja de poções de Amore, por exemplo, ela e Livy discutiam novamente sobre a primeira chamar o Robinson pra sair.

**Livy: ***entediado* Se esse "chove-não-molha" não se resolver logo, o Robinson vai arranjar outra e você vai ficar para tia! Huh?

**Amore: **Olha, não é minha culpa de ficar atrapalhada na frente dele e... o que está fazendo?

Amore parou de falar quando percebeu Livy olhando para um portarretrato na estante.

**Livy: ***pegando o portarretrato* Quem é o menino com você nessa foto?

Na foto, havia uma Amore criança com um garoto da mesma idade, que tinha cabelos verde-escuros na altura dos ombros e olhos azul-escuros do mesmo tom dos de Amore.

**Amore: **Esse aí é o Ozzy, meu melhor amigo! Nos conhecemos no meu 1º dia de aula no colégio!

**Livy: ***cara azeda* Pelas roupas largas e o aparelho nos dentes, dá pra ver que ele não era muito popular!

**Amore: ***sorriso leve* Não era mesmo! E a situação dele piorou depois que o guarda-florestal Robinson veio pro colégio e virou meu primeiro amor! Nunca soube o porquê do Ozzy e do Robinson não conseguirem se dar bem!

**Livy: **E onde o Ozzy está agora?

**Amore: **Bom, ele sempre teve o sonho de fazer parte do time de futebol de Pixieville, como artilheiro! E um dia, ele foi embora do colégio quando soube que passou no teste! Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos... Me pergunto se ele ainda se lembra de mim!

Em outro lugar de Pixieville, mais precisamente na casa dos duendes, Maxine havia acabado de chegar e entranhou ao ver Yucca emburrada.

**Maxine: **Brigou com o Lenny de novo?

**Yucca: **Não! Pior: meu pai acabou de me informar que se casou, e só depois de 7 anos!

**Maxine: **E isso é ruim?

**Yucca: **Não... se sua nova mãe não é uma Pixie!

**Maxine: ***olhos arregalados* Diz que é brincadeira!

**Yucca: **E o pior não é isso! Eu também tenho um meio-irmão Pixie que faz parte do time de futebol de Pixieville e meus pais tiveram um filho juntos: metade-pixie e metade-duende! Sorte que meu meio-irmão mora bem longe, então não terei que aturá-lo!

Se enganou feio, pois não imaginava que um ônibus trazendo os jogadores de Pixieville estava vindo pra cidade, entre eles um certo pixie de cabelos verde-escuros e trançados até a cintura: Ozzy. Este olhava pela janela, enquanto o técnico falava.

**Técnico: **Ficaremos em Pixieville durante 6 meses, antes de disputar o campeonato! Enquanto estivermos no Hotel Pixieplaza, espero que se comportem bem! Ah, e mais uma coisa: podem paquerar as garotas a vontade, mas nada de romances sérios a menos que queiram dizer adeus à carreira no futebol!

Todos os jogadores engoliram em seco, menos Ozzy. Ele ainda olhava pela janela.

**Ozzy: **_Me pergunto como está a Amore! Espero que ela não tenha se mudado!_

De volta à loja de poções de Amore, lobo depois que Livy saiu, Octis ligou o rádio e a voz de Chatta pôde ser ouvida.

**Chatta: **Bom dia, Pixieville! Neste momento acontece um tumulto no Pixieplaza! O motivo? Parece que o time de futebol de Pixieville está voltando para um descanso de 6 meses!

Ao ouvir isso, Amore ficou tão espantada que errou o ingrediente da poção que estava fazendo, causando uma explosão. Mas ela nem ligou: sua atenção, agora, estava em outra coisa.

**Amore: **O Ozzy está voltando pra cidade?

Ignorando a cara espantada de seus ajudantes, Amore voou para o Pixieplaza. De fato, estava muito tumultuado. Podia-se ver o Sr. Rollo cumprimentando o técnico do time.

**Rollo: **É um prazer receber no Pixieplaza um grande técnico como o senhor, Sr. Marcus! Posso garantir que seus jogadores serão bem tratados aqui!

Enquanto o Sr. Rollo e o Sr. Marcus conversavam, os jogadores iam entrando no Pixieplaza, ao mesmo tempo que Lockette e Guzmán ajudavam com as malas. Ozzy acompanhava os jogadores, até seu olhar parar em Amore. Não soube explicar o porquê, mas sentiu suas bochechas esquentando e, por estar distraído, acabou tropeçando.

Felizmente, seu amigo Kevin o segurou.

**Kevin: **Whoaa, Ozzy! Nunca te vi tão distraído!

**Ozzy: ***com dor no pé* Eu estava olhando pra lá e caí, só isso!

**Kevin: ***olhando para o "lá"* Sei! Estava olhando aquela pixie bonitinha! Já esqueceu o que o técnico disse durante a viagem?

**Ozzy: ***sem graça* Confesso que não prestei atenção! Pode repetir o que ele disse?

**Kevin: **Ele disse "Podem paquerar as garotas a vontade, mas nada de romances sérios a menos que queiram dizer adeus à carreira no futebol"! Você não quer dizer adeus à sua carreira no futebol, quer? O time precisa de um goleiro!

**Ozzy: ***com as mãos nos bolsos, emburrado* Tô sabendo!

**Voz: **Ozzy?

Os dois viraram-se e notaram Amore indo até eles, a tal "pixie bonitinha" que Kevin havia falado.

**Kevin: ***sorriso maroto* _Não tinha reparado, mas... o Ozzy tem bom gosto!_

**Ozzy: ***confuso* Ahn... sou eu! E você é...

**Amore: ***rindo* Já faz tanto tempo assim? Sou eu: Amore!

**Ozzy: ***surpreso* Amore? *animado* AMORE!

Os dois se abraçaram, ignorando quem quer que estivesse olhando. E isso incluía o técnico Marcus, de quem Ozzy chamou a atenção com o grito.

**Marcus: ***sério* _Espero que Ozzy não se envolva logo agora com uma garota! Não posso perder nosso melhor goleiro!_


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Outro lugar em que ficaram sabendo da volta do time de Pixieville foi na casa dos Duendes, tanto que Maxine não se surpreendeu quando Yucca entrou em pânico.

**Yucca: ***se descabelando* ISSO NÃO TÁ ACONTECENDO! ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR NA CIDADE! NÃO PODE!

**Voz: **Quem não pode estar na cidade?

Lenny, Floxy, Narcissa e Rex haviam acabado de entrar na casa e ouviram o grito de Yucca, tanto que o primeiro ficou curioso. Como Yucca estava assustada demais pra falar, Maxine tomou a palavra.

**Maxine: **O meio-irmão da Yucca! Ele chegou hoje!

**Rex: **Você o odeia tanto assim?

**Yucca: **Ele é um pixie, Rex! Um PIXIE! É ÓBVIO QUE O ODEIO!

**Lenny: ***espantado* Um Pixie? Como isso é possível?

**Yucca: ***jogando-se no sofá, entediada* Meu pai casou-se com uma Pixie, que possuía um filho da minha idade! Pra completar, tiveram uma filha juntos! Acho que uma "Duenxie" ou uma "Pixiende", sei lá a definição pra raça dela!

**Narcissa: ***sentando ao lado dela* E como é o seu meio-irmão?

**Yucca: **Sei lá, nunca o vi pessoalmente! Só sei que ele tem cabelo verde-escuro e se chama Ozzy!

**Maxine: ***cochichando com as meninas* Acho que já sei o que vamos fazer hoje à noite!

Mais tarde, depois de se instalarem em seus quartos, cada jogador do time foi pra um lado de Pixieville. No caso de Ozzy, este foi com Amore para o Molly Moo, enquanto conversavam no caminho.

**Amore: **Pelo que deu pra notar, você realizou seu sonho de ser o artilheiro do time de Pixieville!

**Ozzy: ***sem graça* Não exatamente! Entrei para o time, mas como goleiro! Ganhei essa posição depois que meu talento foi mostrado!

**Amore: ***surpresa* Seu talento? Qual é?

Ozzy não respondeu, mas quando ele soltou sua trança Amore logo descobriu seu talento: seus cabelos foram para todos os lados, como os da medusa, e também chegavam a até 5 metros de comprimento.

**Ozzy: ***sorriso* Impossível uma bola conseguir passar, não acha?

**Amore: **Com certeza!

**Ozzy: **E o melhor é que eu posso controlar o tamanho e o movimento que eles fazem! Observe!

Ozzy fez mechas do cabelo se entrelaçarem e voltarem a formar sua trança, antes do mesmo prender com um elástico.

**Amore: **Pode segurar coisas com seu cabelo?

**Ozzy: **Poder, eu posso, desde que não seja nada muito pesado! Erguer um pixie, por exemplo, já é bem difícil!

**Amore: **Mudando de assunto, Ozzy, havia mais algum motivo para o time de Pixieville ter voltado à cidade?

**Ozzy: **Bem, além de querermos um descanso antes do campeonato daqui a 6 meses, muitos queriam rever suas famílias, inclusive eu! Principalmente agora, que minha mãe encontrou um novo marido e eu ganhei duas irmãs!

**Voz: ***empolgada* OZZY!

Alguém, que aparentava ser uma menina da idade dos alunos de Tune, pulou em cima de Ozzy. Mas o que surpreendeu Amore é que, apesar de ter asas de pixie, a menina tinha corpo de duende.

**Ozzy: **Ami? Nossa, como você cresceu!

**Amore: ***surpresa* Vocês dois se conhecem?

**Ami: **Ozzy é o meu meio-irmão!

**Amore: ***espantada* Meio-irmão? Então o seu padrasto, Ozzy, é um...

**Ozzy: **Acertou: ele é um duende! Mas apesar disso, temos uma boa relação de pai e filho! Claro que não posso dizer o mesmo da filha dele que, pelo que soube, odeia a mim e minha mãe! Acho que você conhece minha meia-irmã, o nome dela é Yucca!

**Amore: ***girando os olhos* Com certeza, eu a conheço! Ela e os amigos vivem aprontando por Pixieville! Mesmo eu já tendo ajudado-a a reatar com o noivo!

**Ami: **Vai por mim, Ozzy: a Yucca continua insuportável! Bom, eu tenho que ir! Vá nos visitar na pizzaria, está bem?

Ami beijou o rosto de seu irmão, antes de sair voando.

**Ozzy: **Sorte a minha que ela herdou a personalidade da mamãe!

**Amore: **É impressão minha ou ela disse "pizzaria"?

**Ozzy: **Sim! Minha família materna é dona de uma pizzaria! Talvez depois que eu me aposentar do futebol eu comece a trabalhar nela! A Ami é muito nova pra trabalhar e a Yucca... bem, os duendes nunca foram de trabalhar! Com exceção do meu padrasto, é claro, que trabalha como barman!

**Amore: **Tenho um amigo que trabalha como barman em Molly Moo! Ah, e parece que chegamos!

Os dois entraram em Molly Moo e foram recebidos por Martino, que outra vez impressionava as garotas.

**Martino: **Olá, Amore! Quem é seu novo amigo?

**Ozzy: ***surpreso* Martino? Nossa, como você mudou! _Mas só por fora, pois continua com essa mania de chamar a atenção das garotas!_

**Martino: ***reconhecendo-o* Ozzy? Que surpresa! Não te vejo desde que saiu do colégio!

**Ozzy: **Digo o mesmo! Nunca te imaginei trabalhando como barman! Só falta sua irmã estar trabalhando na cozinha de Molly Moo!

**Amore: **Acertou em cheio, Ozzy! Caramel é a melhor doceira de Pixieville!

Silêncio.

**Ozzy: ***rindo* Sabia que ela seguiria uma carreira na culinária!

Enquanto conversava com Amore e Martino, Ozzy era observado por Pan, que estava sentada em uma das mesas.

**Pan: ***corada* _Aquele garoto é tão lindo..._


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Mais tarde, de volta ao Pixieplaza, Ozzy estava no banheiro conectado ao quarto, enquanto Kevin via televisão deitado na cama. Só que não imaginavam três duendes muito conhecidas do lado de fora, em cima de uma árvore e com binóculos: Yucca, Maxine e Narcissa.

**Maxine: **Estão vendo alguma coisa?

**Narcissa: **Tem um pixie vendo televisão, mas acho que não é o irmão da Yucca.

**Yucca: ***corrigindo, zangada* MEIO-irmão!

Enquanto Ozzy tomava banho, Kevin falava com ele durante os comerciais.

**Kevin: **Qual é mesmo o programa pra qual a Amore te chamou?

**Ozzy: ***dentro do banheiro* Um acampamento! Por quê?

**Kevin: **Eu esperava outro programa!

Ozzy saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

**Ozzy: ***resmungando* Problema seu! Eu gosto de acampamento.

**Narcissa: **Até que seu irmão é bonitinho! *notando os olhos arregalados das meninas* Que foi?

**Maxine: **Seu relacionamento com o Floxy está tão ruim assim pra você dizer isso de um pixie?

**Narcissa: **Pois é!

De repente, ao voltar a olhar pela janela, Yucca viu algo tão chocante que acabou caíndo da árvore em que estava, puxando Narcissa e Maxine junto. Resultado? Uma caiu em cima da outra.

**Maxine: ***indignada* O que aconteceu, afinal?

**Yucca: **O que aconteceu? Eu quase vi meu meio-irmão pelado! Foi ISSO que aconteceu!

**Kevin: ***aparecendo na janela* Não tem nada aqui fora! Você deve ter ouvido coisas.

**Ozzy: ***colocando o pijama* Tanto faz! Vamos pra cama.

Ozzy apagou a luz e ambos foram para a cama, enquanto as meninas levantavam do chão.

**Narcissa: **Uma coisa está certa: seu meio-irmão decidiu ficar aqui em Pixieville por um tempo. E parece interessado naquela Pixie da loja de poções!

**Yucca: ***entediada e com dor nas costas* É, que seja. Pelo menos, não nos viram! Se bem que isso não seria um problema...

**Maxine: ***bocejando* Melhor irmos pra casa antes que os rapazes perguntem onde estávamos.

As meninas concordaram e foram todas pra casa.

No dia seguinte, como combinado, Ozzy foi com Amore até o acampamento. Mas junto com eles estavam também Lockette e Kevin (arrastado por Ozzy contra sua vontade). As garotas conversavam mais na frente, e os garotos atrás.

**Lockette: **Você parece meio preocupada, Amore!

**Amore: ***preocupada* Eu sei! Estou com medo do que pode acontecer quando Ozzy se encontrar com Robinson.

**Lockette: ***confusa* Não entendo por que isso seria um problema!

**Amore: **Lockette, você já esqueceu? Os dois se odeiam! Não sei o motivo, mas se odeiam.

**Kevin: ***entrando na conversa* Quem odeia quem?

**Amore e Lockette: ***disfarçando* Ninguém!

**Ozzy: ***apontando* É ali o acampamento?

**Lockette: **É ali mesmo!

Ao se aproximarem, notaram que muitos já haviam chegado. Amore notou Robinson explicando sobre o acampamento para Pan e ficou receosa. Como Robinson estava de costas, Ozzy ainda não o tinha reconhecido.

**Pan: **Então precisava trazer uma barraca? Achei que ficaríamos em cabanas!

**Robinson: **Estava escrito no convite, Pan! Mas você pode pedir pra alguém dividir a barraca contigo.

**Pan: **É, acho que sim. _Espero!_

**Amore: ***indo até eles* Olá, Robinson!

**Robinson: ***virando-se* Olá, Amor...

Silêncio.

**Ozzy:** *irritado* ROBINSON!

**Robinson:** *igualmente irritado* OZZY!

Faíscas saíam dos olhos de ambos, assustando todo mundo. Não imaginavam que a raiva que tinham um do outro fosse tão forte assim.

**Pan: ***ficando no meio deles* Você deve ser Ozzy, o goleiro do time de Pixieville.

**Ozzy: ***mais calmo* Sim. E você?

**Pan: ***estendendo a mão* Sou Pan. Cuido do salão de beleza de Pixieville.

**Ozzy: ***apertando a mão dela* É um prazer conhecê-la, Pan!

**Kevin: ***interessado* _Essa Pan é a maior gatinha!_ *emburrado* _Por que todas as gatinhas só correm atrás do Ozzy? Não que eu esteja com ciúmes..._

**Pan: ***indo até Lockette* Lockette, estou com um grande problema!

**Lockette: **Pode falar, sou toda ouvidos!

**Pan: **Eu não notei no convite que precisava trazer barraca e agora não tenho onde dormir! Seria um grande problema dividir sua barraca comigo? Nem que seja pra eu dormir no chão!

**Lockette: **Desculpe Pan, não tem mais espaço na minha barraca! Eu já vou dividí-la com Amore! *pausa* Mas tem tempo até anoitecer, eu posso te ajudar a encontrar alguém que aceite dividir a barraca contigo!

**Pan: ***sorrindo* Verdade? Obrigada, Lockette!

**Lockette: **Sem problemas, Pan!


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Não haviam apenas pixies no acampamento, haviam gnomos e duendes também. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi uma trilha, oportunidade para Lockette ajudar Pan. Ela já havia perguntado para todos os pixies e, agora só restavam Ozzy e Kevin.

**Lockette: **Algum de vocês tem espaço na barraca pra duas pessoas? A Pan esqueceu de trazer a dela.

**Ozzy: **Eu tenho, e não sou contra em dividir a barraca, mas não sei se a Pan vai aceitar.

**Lockette: **De qualquer forma, eu agradeço.

Lockette alcançou Pan na trilha e contou tudo.

**Pan: **Então só o Ozzy pode dividir a barraca? *empolgada* Legal!

**Lockette: ***desconfiada* Como?

**Pan: ***envergonhada* Nada, não! Hê, hê...

Os duendes observavam os pixies, principalmente Yucca, que observava seu meio-irmão. Quando Ozzy olhou pra ela um instante, a mesma desviou o rosto.

**Yuuca: ***morrendo de vergonha* _Eu não acredito que quase o vi sem roupa ontem. Que horror! Se ainda fosse a Narcissa pensando nisso, tudo bem, já que a relação dela com o Floxy está meio decadente. Mas eu? Pô, ele é meu irmão! Não de sangue, mas ainda meu irmão!_

**Lenny: ***estranhando* Yucca? YUCCA!

**Yucca: ***despertando* Hein? O quê?

**Lenny: **Você está muito desligada! Algum problema?

**Yucca: ***disfarçando* Não, eu só... estava recordando de uma travessura que as meninas e eu fizemos outro dia.

**Lenny: ***não muito convencido* Ah... ok. _Ela está escondendo alguma coisa._

Depois de uma longa caminhada, a noite chegou e todos armaram suas barracas, antes de irem sentar juntos na fogueira.

**Kevin:** Eu posso não ser fã de acampamento, mas se tem uma coisa que eu adoro é assar marshmallows na fogueira.

**Ozzy: ***tomando uma caneca de chá* Eu prefiro chá, mas marshmallow também é bom.

**Pan: ***indo até eles* Posso sentar com vocês?

**Kevin: ***sorriso maroto* Fique a vontade, linda!

Um pouco desconfortável por causa do elogio, Pan sentou-se entre os dois.

**Ozzy: **Ei Kevin, por que não aproveita que trouxe um violão e toca alguma coisa?

**Lockette: **Disse violão? Então eu também quero ouvir!

**Kevin: ***suspirando* Está bem. Ozzy, pegue o meu violão lá na minha barraca.

Ozzy entrou na barraca de Kevin e, quando saiu, notou algo que o fez ficar irritado.

**Ozzy: **ROBINSON, SAI DAÍ AGORA!

Robinson havia sentado ao lado de Amore quando ninguém estava olhando, coisa que só repararam com o grito de Ozzy. Por precaução, Lockette sentou-se entre Robinson e Amore.

**Amore: ***preocupada*_ Até agora, eu não entendo: por que esses dois se odeiam tanto?_

**Kevin: ***aceitando o violão* Essa era uma de minhas favoritas na época em que eu fazia aulas de violão. Espero que gostem!

Limpando a garganta, Kevin começou.

**Kevin: ***cantando e tocando* Are they calling for our last dance?  
>I see it in your eyes, in your eyes<br>Same old moves for a new romance  
>I could use the same old lines but I'll sing<p>

Shine on, just, shine on!  
>Close your eyes and they'll all be gone<br>They can scream and shout that they've been sold out  
>But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on<br>So shine on, just shine on!  
>With your smile just as bright as the sun<br>'Cause they're all just slaves to the gods they made  
>But you and I just shone, just shone<p>

Enquanto cantava, Kevin reparou que muitos casais haviam se levantado e dançavam em volta da fogueira, inclusive os duendes. Nem eles haviam conseguido resistir à música e estavam no maior clima enquanto dançavam.

Os únicos que haviam permanecido sentados, além de Kevin, foram Ozzy e Pan... pelo menos até esta chamá-lo.

**Pan: ***sem graça* D-dança comigo, Ozzy?

**Ozzy: ***levantando* Está bem.

**Kevin: ***sorrindo enquanto cantava* And when silence greets my last goodbye  
>The words I need are in your eyes and I'll sing<p>

Shine on, just, shine on  
>Close your eyes and they'll all be gone<br>They can scream and shout that they've been sold out  
>But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on<br>So shine on, just shine on!  
>With your smile just as bright as the sun<br>'Cause they're all just slaves to the gods they made  
>But you and I just shone, just shone<p>

Demorou um pouco para os casais perceberem que a música havia terminado, tanto que Narcissa, uma das poucas que não estava num clima muito bom, teve que "despertar" todo mundo.

**Narcissa: **ACORDEM! A MÚSICA JÁ TERMINOU!

Constrangidos, todos voltaram para seus lugares.

**Pan: ***bocejando* Que dia! Estou exausta!

Pan, sem perceber, acabou cochilando, encostada no ombro de Ozzy. Este ficou meio sem graça, mas não se mexeu, pois não queria acordar a pixie.

Amore, ao lado de Lockette, percebeu a cena. Embora não tenha dito nada, alguma coisa dentro dela dizia que algo estava errado.

**Amore: **_Eu não entendo: por que não me sinto bem vendo isso? Parece até que... tem algo faltando!_

Amore tentou esquecer isso, ao mesmo tempo que todos iam para suas barracas dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

O acampamento duraria um mês, e esse foi o tempo que Amore ficou sem entender o porquê de Ozzy e Robinson se darem tão mal. Tanto que comentou isso com Lockette numa das paradas que fizeram pro almoço.

**Amore: **Isso é muito estranho: Ozzy detesta Robinson desde o colégio, mas eu nunca entendi o porquê. Inicialmente, achei que era pelo fato de Robinson ser mais popular, mas agora ele briga com o Robinson até quando este está sentado ao meu lado!

**Lockette: ***recordando algo* Espera um pouco: acabei de recordar de um artigo de uma revista que falava sobre isso! *procurando em sua mochila* Aqui, achei a revista. Agora é só procurar o artigo!

Depois de alguns segundos, Lockette achou o que procurava.

**Lockette: **Aqui está. É um teste! Está interessada em fazê-lo?

**Amore: **Está bem, mas você lê as perguntas.

**Lockette: **Como quiser! Pergunta número 1: "Ele sempre foi próximo de você"?

**Amore: **Sim.

**Lockette: ***anotando a resposta* "Ele implica com qualquer garoto que dê em cima de você"?

**Amore: ***refletindo* Ás vezes... mas não com todos. Só com os que eu mostrava interesse.

**Lockette: ***anotando novamente* "Ele sabe dizer de que cor são seus olhos"?

**Amore:** É claro que ele sabe. É meu amigo!

Muitas questões depois, Lockette anunciou o resultado.

**Lockette: ***rindo* Como eu imaginava. *fazendo mistério* Ozzy briga o tempo todo com o Robinson porque...

**Amore: **Por quê?

**Lockette: **Porque está apaixonado por você!

Silêncio.

**Amore: ***indignada* ISSO É RIDÍCULO!

É claro que o grito de Amore chamou a atenção de todo mundo no acampamento, mas a pixie, morrendo de vergonha, disfarçou com um sorriso amarelo e todos retornaram ao que estavam fazendo. Mas é claro que Amore ainda estava indignada com o resultado do teste.

**Lockette: **Lamento, mas os testes da Revista Pixie nunca se enganam. Se o teste diz que Ozzy está apaixonado por você, então ele está... e muito! *sorriso maroto* Vai dizer que também sente algo por ele?

**Amore: ***vermelha* Eu... eu...

**Robinson: **Pessoal, o horário do almoço já terminou. Hora de voltarmos à caminhada.

Suspirando, todos levantaram, arrumaram suas coisas e continuaram a caminhada.

**Kevin: **Sorte que é o último dia de acampamento. Meus pés não doem assim nem em campo!

**Ozzy: **Bom, eu não poderia fazer um comentário desses, já que sou o goleiro.

Amore estava uns passos na frente de Ozzy e Kevin, junto com Lockette. A primeira até olhou para Ozzy, mas quando este percebeu, ficou com o rosto vermelho e virou a cabeça pra frente novamente.

**Ozzy: ***surpreso* _Que estranho!_ Ahn... Amore, podemos falar sobre um certo assunto?

**Amore: ***entrando em pânico* Fa... falar?

**Ozzy: **Falar.

Pro espanto de Ozzy, Amore acelerou o passo e foi andar ao lado de Pan. Arrastando Lockette, é claro!

**Ozzy: ***confuso* Qual é o problema dela? Está se comportando como uma doida!

**Kevin: ***pegando a Revista Pixie de sua mochila* Acho que vi um teste desse tipo na Revista Pixie.

**Ozzy: ***sorriso maroto* Você lê a Revista Pixie?

**Kevin: ***constrangido* É um jeito de me manter atualizado, tá legal? *folheando a revista* Aqui está! Pergunta número 1: "A garota em questão deixou de lhe dirigir a palavra"?

**Ozzy: **Sim.

**Kevin: **"Convive contigo há muito tempo"?

**Ozzy: **Claro!

**Kevin: ***depois de assinalar muitas respostas* Deu o resultado que eu esperava: Amore está se comportando como uma doida porque está apaixonada por você!

Silêncio.

**Ozzy: ***rosto vermelho* E... o que eu faço?

**Kevin: **Nada, ué!

**Ozzy: ***indignado* Como assim "nada"?

**Kevin: **Ozzy, nós não podemos nos envolver amorosamente com nenhuma garota enquanto estivermos aqui em Pixieville! São ordens do treinador! Ah menos que queira escolher entre a Amore e a sua carreira no futebol.

**Ozzy: **Vou pensar nisso. *notando algo* Por que estamos afundand... IIIKKK!

Demorou um pouco para eles e o resto do grupo perceberem que estavam presos em areia movediça.

**Todos: **SOCORROOO!


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Felizmente, Ozzy teve uma ideia. Usando seu talento, esticou sua trança até uma árvore e puxou a si mesmo com ela. Uma vez livre, soltou seu cabelo e pediu pra cada um segurar numa ponta, antes de puxar todo mundo.

Claro que precisou usar o galho forte de uma árvore como alavanca, mas conseguiu puxar todos pra fora da areia movediça.

**Yucca: ***escondendo o agradecimento* É... ele conseguiu... igualzinho à Cinderella.

**Narcissa: **Não quis dizer "Rapunzel"?

**Yucca: **TANTO FAZ!

**Pan:** Obrigada pela ajuda, Ozzy.

**Ozzy: **Não foi nada.

Toda vez que um pixie usa seu talento por uma boa causa, a árvore da vida lhe dá uma Magic Pop, uma esfera mágica que transforma um pixie em um pop pixie. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu quando Ozzy.

Ele transformou-se no pop pixie dos cabelos compridos.

**Amore: ***sorriso* Legal, Ozzy! Ganhou sua Magic Pop!

Pro espanto de Robinson, e também de Pan, Amore e Ozzy se beijaram nos lábios. Mas, ao perceberem o que estavam fazendo, se separaram, morrendo de vergonha.

**Ozzy: ***corado* Desculpe.

**Amore: ***igualmente corada* Não foi nada.

**Robinson: ***disfarçando* Venham, vamos continuar. Temos que aproveitar bem o último dia de acampamento.

Pan notou que Robinson, embora tentasse disfarçar, estava tão chateado quanto ela. Tanto que, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava bem, perguntou assim mesmo.

**Robinson: **Vou ficar. *suspirando* Na verdade, desde que conheço os dois, sempre soube que jamais poderia me meter entre eles. É exatamente por isso que invejo o Ozzy.

**Pan: **E eu invejo a Amore.

**Robinson: **Sabe, Pan, acho que isso é gostar de alguém.

**Pan: ***confusa* Como assim?

**Robinson: **Quando gostamos de alguém, queremos ver essa pessoa feliz, mesmo que não seja conosco. Eu ia detestar ver a Amore triste, e tenho certeza de que você também não ia gostar de ver o Ozzy assim.

**Pan: ***sorriso terno* É... tem razão. E digo mais: um dia, encontraremos a pessoa certa pra nós.

Robinson retribuiu o sorriso da amiga, antes de passarem os braços por volta dos ombros um do outro.

Entretanto, o tempo foi passando e Ozzy, apesar de saber que Amore não estava mais interessada no Robinson, continuava um pouco chateado. Sabia que não poderia ficar com Amore porque, no final dos 6 meses de descanso, teria que ir embora de Pixieville.

E a última coisa que queria era dar falsas esperanças para a garota.

Na última semana que teriam em Pixieville, Ozzy conversava sobre isso com Kevin.

**Ozzy: **Cara, isso é horrível. Eu amo a Amore e não posso ficar com ela! Droga de amor proibido.

**Kevin: **Eu lamento por você, e pela Amore também, mas não poderá ficar com ela a menos que largue o time. O treinador jamais permitirá que você faça isso logo agora, que estamos indo pra um campeonato e não temos tempo de procurar outro goleiro pra ficar no seu lugar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que Ozzy abriu um sorriso maroto, coisa que deixou Kevin assustado.

**Kevin: ***recuando um pouco* Que sorriso é esse?

**Ozzy: **"Procurar outro goleiro", não é? Kevin, quem foi o jogador que, nos testes pra goleiro, ficou em segundo lugar?

**Kevin: **Eu.

**Ozzy: **E você sempre sonhou em ser goleiro, não é?

**Kevin: **Sim. Na verdade, ainda sonho.

**Ozzy: **Exatamente. Você era muito bom, e ainda é. Pode ser um ótimo goleiro pro nosso time.

**Kevin: **Mas... se eu te substituir como goleiro, quem vai ficar no meu lugar como zagueiro?

**Ozzy: **Pra isso, eu tenho a solução.

Ozzy saiu do quarto do hotel e correu pra portaria, mesmo estando de pijama. Mas aquele não era o momento pra se preocupar com os olhares dos outros.

**Ozzy: ***ofegante por causa da corrida* Lockette, posso usar o telefone?

Lockette sabia que o telefone do quarto de Ozzy e Kevin estava quebrado, então não teve nenhuma objeção.

**Lockette: **Fique à vontade!

Ozzy agradeceu com um sorriso, antes de ligar para um certo número.

**Ozzy: **Alô? Primo Jonesy? *sorriso maroto* Lembra daquele pedido que você me fez? Finalmente vou poder cumprí-lo.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que o time de futebol de Pixieville sairia num campeonato. Amore não sabia quanto tempo levaria para o time voltar, talvez até anos. Por isso, precisava despedir-se direito de Ozzy.

Infelizmente, quando chegou na rodoviária, o ônibus do time já tinha partido.

**Amore: ***lágrimas nos olhos*_ Eu não acredito... Ozzy..._

Sem poder fazer nada, Amore voltou para sua loja. Em sua mente, achava que trabalhar ajudaria a tirar seu amor impossível da cabeça. Claro que não estava tão fácil, e nem mesmo Octis conseguia animá-la.

**Amore: ***debruçada no balcão* Lamento que não possa ajudar, Octis, mas não se preocupe: o tempo irá curar essa ferida, como já curou de muitas pessoas.

**Octis: **Entendo. Posso ligar o rádio, pelo menos?

**Amore: **Pode. É hora do programa da Chatta mesmo.

Octis ligou o rádio e, logo, a voz de Chatta pôde ser ouvida.

**Chatta: ***empolgada* Bom dia, Pixieville! Vocês estão ouvindo a rádio Pixie. E aqui está nossa primeira notícia: uma música feita por um pixie para o amor de sua vida, e ele irá cantar pessoalmente. Espero que esteja ouvindo, Amore!

Amore, que continuava deprimida, ficou surpresa quando Chatta disse que a música era pra ela. Curiosa, aproximou-se do rádio para escutar a música.

**Voz: ***cantando* If you wait for me then I'll come for you  
>Although I've traveled far<br>I always hold a place for you in my heart  
>If you think of me If you miss me once in awhile<br>Then I'll return to you  
>I'll return and fill that space in your heart<br>Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>If you'll be waiting<br>If you dream of me like I dream of you  
>In a place that's warm and dark<br>In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart

**Amore: ***desconfiada* Essa voz é do... OZZY!

Amore não deu tempo pra ninguém perguntar nada, pois saiu voando em disparada para a rádio pixie, ao mesmo tempo que todos em Pixieville que estavam com os rádios ligados ouviam a linda música.

**Voz: **Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>If you'll be waiting<br>I've longed for you and I have desired  
>To see your face your smile<br>To be with you wherever you are

Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>If you'll be waiting<br>I've longed for you and I have desired  
>To see your face, your smile<br>To be with you wherever you are

Amore sentia seu coração acelerado. Se aquela voz era do Ozzy, então ele havia ficado em Pixieville... por ela.

Ao entrar na rádio pixie, suas suspeitas se confirmaram: era mesmo Ozzy quem estava cantando.

**Ozzy: **Remembering  
>Your touch<br>Your kiss  
>Your warm embrace<br>I'll find my way back to you  
>Please say you'll be waiting<p>

Together again  
>It would feel so good to be<br>In your arms  
>Where all my journeys end<br>If you can make a promise If it's one that you can keep,  
>I vow to come for you<br>If you wait for me and say you'll hold  
>A place for me in your heart.<p>

Só quando Ozzy parou de cantar que ele reparou Amore na porta da rádio, com lágrimas de alegria nos olhos.

**Amore: ***sorriso* Ozzy... eu não acredito que você ficou...

Emocionada, Amore correu até Ozzy e o beijou, sem imaginar que aqueles com televisão em Pixieville viam a cena. Até mesmo Chatta estava emocionada, e olha que ela já tinha visto de tudo em seu trabalho como repórter.

**Amore: ***após o beijo* Achei que você iria com o time!

**Ozzy: **Inicialmente, eu não tinha escolha. Mas após conseguir que meu primo Jonesy entrasse no time, decidi ficar em Pixieville... *segurando a cabeça dela de leve* ...com você.

Os dois pixies saíram de mãos dadas dali, ignorando totalmente que Pixieville inteira tinha visto a cena. Inclusive os duendes em suas casas.

**Yucca: ***emburrada* _Primeiro um irmão pixie, agora uma CUNHADA pixie. Qual é o próximo parentesco que um pixie terá comigo? SOBRINHO?_

**Narcissa: ***igualmente emburrada* _Eu sou muito mais bonita do que essa pixie!_

**Lenny e Floxy: ***confusos* _O que foi que deu nelas?_

FIM!


End file.
